1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates, in general, to devices for dispensing liquid from bottles and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art:
Heretofore various devices have been developed for dispensing liquid from bottles and the like. A preliminary patentability search conducted in class 222, subclass 181 and 185 disclosed the following patents: U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,368,703 Czerny; 2,117,791 Damsel et al; 2,445,101 Bailey; 2,562,212 Rogers et al; 2,689,669 Ericson; 2,734,659 Smith; and 4,288,007 Rogers et al. None of the above patents disclose or suggest the present invention.
Large drink containers (e.g., 2 or 3 liter plastic soft drink bottles) have become increasingly popular due to the economy of such containers, etc. However, because of the size and weight of such containers, it is difficult to dispense liquid from such containers. One solution is to decant liquid fromt he large container into smaller containers that can be easily handled. However, such a solution adversely affects the freshness of the liquid, especially carbonated drinks. The above identified prior art discloses various rather complicated means used for fountain drinks and the like. However, since the 2 and 3 liter soft drink bottles are intended primarily for home use, it is desirable to provide a simple, non-complicated device for allowing liquid to be dispensed therefrom.